Figment
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Hollow eyes, hanging skin, trickling blood. Zombie-like monsters who are out to murder. And... unnatural blondes? What is real and what is just a figment of their imagination?


**Hey guys! Haha, so I wrote this little one-shot just 'cause I was bored out of my mind and I wanted to write something that was at least a little funny… and kind of creepy. When I started this, I had no idea what I was writing, so I'm sorry if this story makes no sense. Hope you guys find some humor in it. ;)**

* * *

She bit her lower lip, hand fumbling to stick the key into the keyhole. Her whole body shook with fear as she continued to hear the steady, horror-like music coming from somewhere down the hall. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming from somewhere down there, coming closer and closer.

"It's all in your head. It's all in your head. You're just imagining everything," she whispered in an attempt to calm down her nerves. But deep down, she knew that the noises weren't a figment of her imagination. The music blaring through the hallway was real, and the footsteps getting closer were also real. She wanted to believe it was all in her head, but the truth was, that is wasn't.

Finally, the door gave a silent click. Without looking back to see if the owner of the footsteps had neared her, she ran inside and shut the door behind her. She leaned her back against the door and tried to catch her breath. She was downright terrified at the moment.

The apartment was completely silent, but that was to be expected. Her father had gone away on a business trip for the weekend, which meant she had the whole apartment to herself for at least three days. At first, she had been extremely happy and excited, but now, not so much. Let's just say that the idea of someone following her home when it was almost twelve at night brought chills to run up and down her body.

The lights in the living room, which had been previously turned off, turned on all of a sudden. A small cry of surprise and fear slipped past her lips. Slowly, she turned her head to the side, where the light switch was sticking out of the wall. What she saw there, splattered all over the floor, made her tense up.

A dark red substance that seemed to glisten with the light bulb above was spilled all over the floor, leaving a trail that led to the bathroom a few feet away. The door to the bathroom was closed shut, but she could still see the small amount of light coming from the little space in between the bottom of the door and the hardwood floor. She didn't recall leaving it on when she left for rehearsal.

Curiosity taking the better of her, she made her way to the door, hands shaking uncontrollably and legs feeling like they would give out from under her any second now. She was about to reach for the doorknob when the lights suddenly went out. She let out a small gasp as the door to the apartment opened with a quiet click, and in walked a slouched figure.

"W-who's there?" she stuttered. Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears as there was no response to her question but the sound of her living room window creaking open.

Now, two figures were making their way towards her. The one that had emerged from the door seemed to be tall, but she couldn't really tell since they were slouched. And the one that had climbed in through the window was short, that much she could tell until now.

"Please leave me alone," she whispered just as the figures were in front of her. They were so close. She didn't have another choice.

Rapidly, without giving it another thought, she opened the bathroom door and slipped inside. Once again, she was stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Tears gathered in her eyes. Outside, she could hear nails clawing at the door's wooden frame. Soft moans and groans came from the other side. If that didn't scare her enough, then what was in front of her very eyes did. She felt like she couldn't breathe as she locked the door behind her, only to land on her knees on the bathroom tile floor. She took the small body in front of her into her arms and buried her face against the boy's dirty blond locks of hair. The tears she had been gathering were finally let loose.

He was dead. Her best friend was now dead. With a knife sticking out of his chest he lay there on the floor, in her arms. Kendall Knight was gone.

"Kendall." She sobbed harder than she had ever done so in her sixteen years of life. Her body wracked with sobs. Kendall couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

"J-Jo, they're coming for you."

Her eyes opened wide in shock. Dull, light green eyes bore into hers. She held the boy close as blood trickled down his mouth. "What?"

"They're coming for you."

And just like that, he was gone, and at the same time, the door burst open. Three –not two– figures stepped into the tiny room. Jo gasped as she finally took in their appearance.

Black, hollow eye sockets were carved in their skulls. Loose skin hung from their bones. Blood rolled down their faces from their mouths and nose. The small girl let out a blood-curling scream when one of the figures reached out with a bony hand and touched her shoulder.

"You must die…"

"NO!"

"Yes, you go die now…"

"NO! Leave me alone!"

"You die…"

"Please no."

"Me kill you."

"Please, I don't want to di–"

"Go with them, Jo. You must diiie…"

The blonde turned to face the boy she thought was once and for all dead, only to find him transformed just like the monsters in front of her. That's when it hit her. The "monsters" were none others than James, Carlos and Logan.

"Die. Die. Die!..."

* * *

"Die! Carlos, die!"

Jo's eyes fluttered open as the shouts coming from beside her elevated in volume. On her right side sat Carlos, with a childish, yet victorious look on his face. To her left sat Logan. Unlike Carlos, the brunette held a murderous glare that was indeed directed to his Latino best friend. "Oh, you are so dead!"

Before Jo could even move out of the way, Logan pounced out of his seat and on top of a giggling Carlos, sending both of them along with Jo to the floor. The blonde girl scrambled to her feet and moved away from the two boys. Once she spotted James and Kendall sitting on the bar stools in the kitchen, she took a seat beside them and let her head fall on the table's cool surface.

"You alright, Jo?" Kendall asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Being shaken up from the nightmare, said girl winced at the touch and gently removed Kendall's hand.

"Y-yeah. Just had a freaky nightmare."

James almost spit out his juice at Jo's words. "Don't tell me it had to do with zombie-like monsters, like the ones on the video game Logan and Carlos were playing?" He shook his head and returned to his drink.

"Of course not!" she lied. "But it did have to do with four dorks." A small smile came to her lips.

"Four dorks… HEY!" Kendall giggled at the childish insult. "I'll have you know, I am NOT a dork."

"Yeah, just like I'm not a natural blonde." She rolled her eyes.

This time James really did spit out his drink. "Say what?"

Jo turned to face Kendall, who had a smirk plastered on his face. Both teens erupted into giggles. "Stupid James."

* * *

**Poor James. Okay, that ending was confusing. Turns out Jo was being sarcastic when she said she wasn't a natural blonde, but James actually believed her. And then Kendall and Jo make fun of him. Lol. Yeah, I'm lost…**

**Was that creepy? Funny? Both? None of the above? Hehe, I'm bored… Did ya guys like it? Thank you all for reading! :D Please review!**

**Random Thought: Is it me, or do you guys also think Kendall is REALLY clingy with the other guys? Sorry, just a thought that has been in my head… Maybe it's just because he's the youngest, but I find him to always be in their personal space. I think it's EXTREMELY cute though! Lol. Guys, I'm hyper. Blame the Tootsie Rolls I ate on my random thoughts and awkward story. xD**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
